Heart Stopping Comeback
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He was a memory of the past; someone Kendall Knight had tried so hard to forget. But in the blink of an eye he was back, ready to do anything in his power to gain back what was rightfully his. The question is: How far will James, Carlos and Logan go to pr
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little something for all of you. A new story! :D Kendall angst is in store for this new fic, and a lot of bromance, plus a protective James, Carlos, and Logan. I'm debating whether to add Mrs. Knight and Katie in here. I probably will, but not in this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like what I have so far. :)**

* * *

His mind spun round and round, sending him through a turmoil of emotions. He tried to process the scene in front of him, but his brain seemed to be malfunctioning; not being able to understand anything. It was like every nerve in his body had suddenly come to a complete halt, not being able to move a single muscle. His feet were glued to the carpeted floor; his arms stuck to his sides. His breath remained caught in his throat.

Then, everything came to a stop. His mind was sent in overdrive. And in complete and utter shock and heartbreak, he tore his eyes away from the scene and fled from the Palm Woods lobby, not even caring that he was bumping into people in his mad dash towards Apartment 2J.

He took the stairs two at a time, breathing heavily through his slightly parted mouth. He arrived at the third floor in just a matter of seconds and ran all the way to his safe oasis.

Turning the doorknob and pushing his body against the wooden door, he burst into the apartment and dove straight for his room. But before he could even reach it, his smaller body collided against a bigger one, and he went toppling to the hardwood floor. A surprised squeak slipped from his lips as his body made contact with the hard surface.

It hurt. It really hurt.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

The blond's head spun wildly when two arms were placed under his underarms, lifting him swiftly from the ground. He stared into the hazel eyes that belonged to his best friend. James held an apologetic look on his face, guilt swimming in his eyes. However, the guilt was soon replaced by worry when he felt Kendall's body shaking under his fingertips.

"Kendall? Ken, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I..." A choked hiccup slid from somewhere down his throat as he brought his hands up to his head and tugged on his golden locks of hair. "I... I can't! This is too much!"

With that, he pushed James away with a shove and ran into his bedroom, closing the door shut behind him. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, pulling his favorite Spiderman blanket over his whole body. Tremors shook his skinny frame, making him whimper out in pain.

"Kendall?"

The blond jumped up in alarm at the soft voice that penetrated the bedroom air. He shot a glance at the bed just a few feet beside his own and allowed a sob to escape him. Logan was sitting there, eyes wide with concern. His lips were formed into a tight line.

"Kendall, is something bothering you?" the brunette asked, worry laced onto every word. He walked over to the younger boy's bed and sat down on the very edge. Kendall's eyes closed shut as Logan's hand was placed on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch and let out a quivering breath. He curled in on himself and rolled over, burying his face against the older boy's chest.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Logan asked quietly and rubbed Kendall's arm. The brokenhearted boy shook his head from side to side, crying softly against Logan's shirt. His eyes remained closed; giant droplets of tears clinging to his eyelashes, then rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"He's b-back," he croaked out, clinging onto Logan's right arm with both of his own. The tears continued to flow like a waterfall down his face, even as his eyes cracked open, and he stared at Logan with a look the brown-eyed boy wished he would never see again. A mix of fear, remorse, pain, and fatigue was engraved in his emerald orbs. It didn't take a genius to understand who Kendall was referring to by "he".

"What do you mean he's back?" Logan questioned, clinging onto Kendall with both arms, but looking him dead in the eye. The blond continued to shake against his hold; he was a deer caught in a car's headlights, unmoving but trembling uncontrollably.

"I just saw him... in the lobby. He was... w-was moving in. Oh God, but he can't move in! I... I-I-I... Logie, I can't. Not again. Please."

By now, Kendall was a sobbing mess. Logan stared at his best friend, trying to think of a plan; a plan he was incapable of coming up with. He was smart when it came to school subjects. But Kendall was always the one who came up with the answers. The boy was wise beyond his years. He could come up with a plan or scheme in the blink of an eye.

But Kendall was a shattering mess. There was no one to turn to; no one to fix the problem.

"Don't worry, buddy. I won't let him hurt you... not again. We won't let him. I promise. If he dares to even touch you, I swear I will-"

"Kendall?" James' head popped in through the now-opened door. "There is someone here that is looking for you."

Logan tightened his hold around Kendall as the blond's heart sank. Time seemed to come to a stop right then and there. James stared at them for a moment, eyes confused and concerned.

"Did I miss something?"

Logan turned to Kendall with a questioning look. The smaller boy nodded after a moment of hesitation, and then he nuzzled his face into the crook of Logan's neck, shaking once again.

In a tired and frightened voice, Logan answered James with only four words.

"Kendall's dad is back."

* * *

**Oh oh, Oh, oh... Lol. If this was an episode I feel that this would be where the song starts playing and the opening credits start. xD**

**Shall I continue this...? Or not? ;) You guys choose! And I will hopefully see you guys next time. For now... Review? :D Thank you!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I don't even know what to say… FOURTEEN REVIEWS FOR ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER?! I love you all, and I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter. I just hope this chapter doesn't ruin everything, because it's kind of rushed and all. D:**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

James stood; unblinkingly staring at the two boys huddled close together on Kendall's bed. Logan was holding Kendall close to his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around the younger boy, and his head was resting against his left shoulder as he whispered something in the blond's ear that the brunette could not hear.

"Wait a second... Kendall's dad?" the brunette questioned with a voice that held no emotion, as if he was an emotionless zombie. At Logan's silent nod, he sprinted out of the room, anger filling his hazel eyes. Logan and Kendall could only stare with wide eyes, not really knowing what to do.

Kendall, for one, was shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze. Logan, however, turned to the shaking boy, whose eyes were glued to the bedroom door. Hesitantly, he pulled away from the boy and took his smaller hand into his own. "Come on," he hushed, opening the door to their closet and guiding Kendall to sit on the floor. He could hear muffled voices coming from the living room. Debating whether to go to James' rescue or stay to comfort Kendall, he decided on the latter. There was no way he was going to leave Kendall by himself. Not when he was on the edge of having an emotional breakdown.

"Scoot over." The younger boy did as he was told after a few seconds of hesitation. He moved over to the very back of the closet, his clothes as well as Logan's falling over his face. Logan sat down beside him and leaned over, wrapping a protective arm over Kendall's shoulders, the other one going around his waist. Gently, he pulled Kendall's golden head onto his lap and ran his fingers through the soft locks, pressing a finger to his lips since Kendall was whimpering in fear.

"Hush Kendall," he whispered in a soft voice. The boy looked up, bottle-green eyes staring into Logan's. He didn't say a word, simply relaxed against Logan's touch, letting his eyes slowly drift shut. Smiling softly, Logan took Kendall's left hand into his right and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. "That's it, buddy. Just go to sleep. I promise no one is going to hurt you."

The words that were supposed to comfort the stressed out teen only seemed to bring him over the edge.

Kendall shot up immediately, fear swimming in his eyes. His mouth parted, but before he could say one single word, Logan pushed his head forward, muffling the sobs that made his body wrack back and forth.

"It's not your right to see him. He doesn't want to see you, not after everything you did to him! You think I don't know? You think I don't know about the abuse? I might not have known when it was happening, but now I do. And if you think for one second that I'm going to let you come near him, then you are sadly mistaken."

Logan closed his eyes, wishing he could just block out James' angry voice. James never got angry, at least, not in the way he was now. Sure, the boys got into silly fights and arguments, but this was different. It was scary.

"But I just want to see him; to apologize for my mistakes. I know what I did was wrong. I should not have hurt him, or left like I did. But you have to understand, I had my reasons for doing what I did."

Kendall buried his face into Logan's chest, crying softly and staining the boy's t-shirt with shedding tears.

"Oh, and what reason was that?" This time it was Carlos' voice that floated through the apartment. "Do you have any idea of the pain you brought to that boy? Are you the one that held him in their arms until he fell asleep, crying because he wanted his daddy back? No, that was me. Were you the one he went to and poured his heart out, wanting everything to go back to the way it was before you even laid a finger on him? No, of course not, that was Logan. Were you there when he first got his heart broken by a girl? That was James, not you."

"But I–"

"I'm not finished! You were never there! He grew up missing his father. He had to endure the pain you caused him! He was so broken... We fixed him. You did NOTHING! Katie grew up with Kendall as her father figure. And let me tell you, he did a better job than you ever did. He became the man of the house. He had to grow up at such a young age. And why? Because of your foolish decisions and mistakes!"

"Carlos, that's enough."

Silence.

Logan turned to face Kendall, who had his face buried against him, nose nuzzled into the crook of the brunette's neck. He rubbed the blond's shoulder with gentleness, leaning down to whisper a soft "it's okay" in his ear. Kendall shuddered at the feeling of Logan's warm breath against his earlobe. He curled in on himself and cuddled into Logan's body, letting the warmness envelop him and bring him a kind of comfort he only felt when he was with Logan.

"Fine, I will leave. But I'm warning you, I'm not backing down. I will gain back my son's confidence one way or another," Mr. Knight's voice sounded.

"Yeah, good luck with that!"

Logan was forced to hold back a chuckle at Carlos' snappy reply. The boy was a fun, loving and peaceful ball of energy. But when it came to protecting those he loved, he always let his anger and protectiveness get the best of him. And for some odd reason, he seemed to overdo it with Kendall. They all were protective of him. Maybe because he was younger, scrawnier-looking, or maybe simply because they knew how much Kendall had to endure as a child. But either way, they were all protective of him, even when all he wanted was to be independent.

The closet door was suddenly swung open. Logan looked up with wide, doe-like brown eyes full of fear. To his relief it was James who was standing in front of him.

"Come on, he's gone."

At James' words, Logan helped Kendall to his feet, only to envelop him in an embrace seconds after. To the brunette's surprise, Kendall clung to him as if he was his lifeline, rather than pushing him away like he often did when he was upset.

From the corner of his eye Logan saw Carlos walk into the bedroom, hands stuffed into his pockets. As soon as he saw the emotional wreck Kendall was in, he trudged over to the two boys and wrapped his short arms around them both, laying his head against Kendall's back.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered softly, more to calm down Kendall's nerves than anything else.

With a soft smile, James took Kendall from the shorter boys' grasp and guided him into his arms, hugging the boy close to his chest and petting Kendall's soft hair. "You're going to be okay, Kendall. He will never touch you again. I promise, we will do anything that we have to in order to keep him away from you."

Kendall didn't respond. His eyes were closed, silent sobs coming from somewhere down his throat as the three boys hugged him tight, letting him know they were there. And they weren't leaving him. They were going to stand by him through thick and thin, just like always.

* * *

**Horrible ending? I think so…**

**Errm… Review? I'll give you chocolate cupcakes if you do! Virtual ones, of course. ;D**

**OH! Who heard the FULL VERSION of Shot in the Dark?! It's out, just sayin'. If you have not, then go look it up on YouTube. It. Is. AMAZING! Errm... I meant JAMAZING!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow... I have not updated any of my stories in over a month... WHAT IS THIS?! Errm... I mean, yeah... I've been crazy busy with school, my life has been pretty much a roller coaster of emotions. :/ Buuut... I'm okay. More than okay, actually. This past few days have been... awesome, and I have Ajay (BooBearSchmidt) to thank for that. :)**

**So... yeah. You all probably want to read the story now, huh? Short chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

James sighed, running a hand through tousled, dirty blond hair. He looked down at the smaller boy lying beside him on the bed, head resting on his lap. He couldn't help but frown at the sight of Kendall's tear-stained face and flushed cheeks. He looked so small; so fragile; so broken. This was a side of Kendall James rarely ever got to see, and when he did, he wanted more than anything to take it away. Kendall was his little brother; not by blood, but his brother nonetheless. He felt the need to protect him from all the dark things lurking around every corner, yet he could not protect him from his own father, who was a monster deep in the inside.

"Is he still sleeping?"

James looked up at the sound of Carlos' voice. The shorter boy gave him a small smile and trudged over to his side, looking over James' shoulder to look at the sleeping teen. His smile slowly faded, instead being replaced by a sorrowful look. It was in a gingerly matter that he slowly reached past James and stroked Kendall's hair, moving aside the golden bangs that covered his forehead.

"Yeah," James softly answered as he gently scooped up the younger boy into his arms and hugged him against his chest, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "I hate this, Carlos. He doesn't deserve this," he whispered. "I mean, look at him. He looks so broken. If I would have known that that man was Kendall's lame excuse of a father, I would have never opened the door."

Carlos rolled his eyes and sat down in front of James with his legs crossed on the mattress, slight frown on his face. "It's not your fault you didn't recognize him. I mean, did you see the way he looked? His hair was dyed black. He had a weird scar near his left eye. And did you see the tattoo on his...?"

"Okay, I get it." James shook his head, moving aside a strand of chestnut brown hair that was covering his right eye. "The thing is... I don't want him near Kendall. He hurt him, Carlos. He abused of him; practically left him dead in the street at one point. What kind of father does that to their own child?" he questioned in a trembling voice, all the while keeping his eyes on Kendall's pale face, feeling guilt wash over him.

"An idiotic father, that's who."

James and Carlos looked up at the same time, meeting Logan's worried chocolate brown eyes. "His father's a douche bag," he stated. James smirked and Carlos lightly chuckled.

"A giant douche bag," Carlos said with a small laugh. Logan shook his head, trying not to laugh along with him. He didn't want to awaken the sleeping blond cradled in James' arms. To his disappointment, Carlos' quiet laugh seemed to do the trick. Within seconds, the younger of the four was awake, tired eyes looking up at James, then Logan and Carlos.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked back at the other three boys, confused and worried. "Guys?"

"Nothing, Kendall. We were just... talking about your dad," Logan answered in a whisper.

"Wait... my dad?" Kendall's eyes went wide with realization, suddenly filling up with tears. He fisted a section of the front of James' shirt with his hand and started to shake uncontrollably. Not knowing what to do, James tightened his hold on him, bringing the boy impossibly closer.

"Kendall, calm down. It's okay. We're here. He won't hurt you," Logan said in a panicking voice, realizing that Kendall's breathing was coming out in uneven gasps. He grabbed his face in between his hands and brushed the tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs, all the while whispering words of comfort to try to calm him down. James and Carlos were doing the same, doing their best to get their best friend out of the panic mode he was in.

"Ken, listen to me. Your dad's not here. I'm here, along with James and Carlos. No one is going to hurt you, buddy. You're safe with us," Logan whispered as he continued to hold Kendall's face in between his hands, his voice sounding desperate. The other boys could see that he was in the verge of having a mental breakdown. They looked to each other worriedly, not knowing what to do. James was still holding Kendall in his arms. The smaller boy was a shaking mess in his hold.

Suddenly, Kendall went stiff in James' arms, only to go completely limp seconds later, tears leaking from his closed eyelids and sobs harshly shaking his body.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay," James murmured quietly as he buried his nose against the soft locks of dirty blond hair covering his best friend's head. He could feel tears threatening to leak from his hazel eyes, but he didn't let them fall. As much as he hated to see Kendall like this, he would not dare to cry in front of him.

"I th-thought... I thought it was a nightmare," Kendall choked out in between a sob. He nuzzled his nose into James' chest and continued to cry. Carlos placed a hand on his back and started to rub circles against it, all the while sending a look to James and Logan.

"Kendall, it's going to be just fine. We won't let him come near you," James promised. "We'll have him out of the Palm Woods in no time. You'll see, Kenny."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. If he even touches you, he'll have to worry about three overprotective big brothers beating him senseless." He laughed lightly and ruffled Kendall's hair. The taller boy let out a little giggle, taking a peek at Logan before once again snuggling up into James' warmth.

"Cute." Carlos burst out laughing once Kendall shot him a playful glare. The little Latino stuck his tongue out, making the boy giggle once again. "I knew I could make him laugh," he stated proudly.

"He didn't laugh. He giggled," Logan pointed out.

"So? Same thing."

"No, Logie's right. Laughing is one thing, while giggling is another. _This_ is laughing." It was without warning that James started to tickle Kendall's sides with his fingers. Within seconds, the smaller boy was laughing and giggling uncontrollably. Carlos, Logan and James couldn't help but laugh along with him, finding his laughter contagious.

Finally, after laughing until they cried, the four boys fell on the bed beside one another, all a tangle of limbs. James was lying with Kendall hugged tight to his chest, with Carlos against his other side. Logan was curled up to Kendall's other side, arms wrapped around the slim boy's body. It wasn't long before all of them let their eyes close shut, letting the warmth and comfort of each other lull them to sleep.

* * *

** Can I just thank you guys? This is my most popular story. I'm so happy you guys like it. :) Please review. And I love you all!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! :D Haven't updated in a while... Sorry for that! And I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I kinda had to do it in a hurry. . Hope you all like it, though. :D This chapter picks up a couple of hours after the part where the last chapter left off. :)**

* * *

"I already told you that you can't see him or come anywhere near him. What part of that do you not understand?" Carlos snapped as he stared into the cold green eyes of the man who went by the name of Kenneth Knight; Kendall's father. Once again, he had come knocking on their apartment door, practically begging to see the blond boy, but the little Latino wasn't giving in. He couldn't risk the chance of Kendall being hurt again; not like he was hurt the last time.

"I just want to see my son. I promise I'm not the same person I used to be. I've learned from my mistakes, Carlos. I miss my boy."

A humorless chuckle slipped Carlos' lips at hearing those words come from the man before him. Shaking his head, he took a step forward until he was standing face to face with the older male, his eyes full of hate and anger.

"You hurt him. Hurt him more than I can put into words. A father is supposed to love their child, not neglect him and break him until he no longer wants to live," he whispered. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you come near him, then you are terribly mistaken. As long as I'm breathing, he will never be in your hands again." With that, he took a step backwards and shut the door closed behind him. He sighed and let his body slide slowly against the door, anger clear in his eyes.

"He was back, wasn't he?"

Looking up, Carlos was met by the sight of Logan standing in the doorway to his and Kendall's bedroom. At Carlos' silent nod, the brunette walked over to him and extended his hand for him to take. Smiling softly, Carlos reached for his hand and then stood up with his help.

"What is he even doing here? I thought Kendall would never have to deal with him again. But apparently… I was wrong." Carlos frowned and walked over to the couch, taking a seat on the orange cushions. "I hate this, Logan. I don't want him to get hurt again. He doesn't deserve it. Not after everything he went through last time."

"I do too, buddy." Logan sat down beside the smaller boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "But he won't have to deal with him if we have anything to say about it. He'll have to cross over our dead bodies in order to get to Kendall."

Carlos smiled as he leaned against Logan's shoulder. "You're right," he said quietly. "But Kendall will end up hurt, one way or another. There's no preventing that. I mean, you saw him earlier. He's terrified of his dad. Do you... do you think there's something he's not telling us? Something his father could have done in order to make him that afraid of him?"

Logan shrugged. "What do you mean, 'Litos?"

"I don't know, but he just seems... so afraid." Carlos' gaze turned to the floor as he said this. "I just don't know..."

"I'm sure if that were the case, Kendall would have told us by now, but if it'll make you feel any better, we could ask him about it."

"Maybe later," Carlos responded, his lips forming into a tight line. "You saw how upset he was earlier. I don't want to make him feel even worse."

"You're right." Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you say we try to cheer him up?"

At this, Carlos raised his head to turn to Logan, a smile stretching across his face. "Great idea, Logie! You, my friend, are a genius!" Within seconds, he was on his feet, running around the apartment like crazy. Logan couldn't help but think how fast Carlos' mood could change. He had gone from being serious and worried, to his usual energetic self.

The brunette watched in amusement as Carlos came to a stop in front of him after a couple of minutes, arms full of toys the boys had collected over the years, board games, and several different movies.

"Uhh... What is all of that for?" the younger boy asked, left eyebrow raised.

"To make Kendall happy again, silly!" Carlos cheered before bolting out of the living room and into Logan and Kendall's bedroom. Logan followed right behind him, shaking his head in disapproval at Carlos' childish behavior. The sight that welcomed him once he entered the bedroom made him smile from ear to ear.

Kendall was still curled up with James on the bed, head resting against the older boy's chest. As soon as he heard Carlos and Logan walk in - or more like storm in for Carlos - his eyes fluttered open and he sat up in bed, dirty blond hair tousled, and sleepy look on his face.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," James teased, patting the youngest of the four on the back. Kendall stared at him, a playful glare on his face. James just shrugged off the look and turned to Carlos. "What's all that stuff for?" he asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Carlos laughed nervously, letting everything he was carrying fall to the floor. "I thought we could have a boys' night in, ya know? Like we used to in Minnesota." He started rummaging through the stuff he had brought along, until his eyes finally fell upon a box of cards. "We can play Go Fish. Or... watch a movie. Or we could play some other game. I brought lots of stuff!" The smaller boy smiled.

"Can we play Go Fish?" Kendall asked, a slight smile on his face. Carlos nodded and handed him the box with the cards. Kendall took them and took a seat on the floor, the other boys following his lead and sitting in a way, so that they made a circle on the floor.

As the blond handed out the cards, the boys turned to one another, a smile on their faces at seeing happiness once again in Kendall's eyes; something they wished could always be there. They would do anything to keep Kendall from harm's way, even if it meant putting themselves in danger...

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun! Hehe. ^.^ I got an evil idea to use for later in this story. You all might not like it though... Hmm... It's a secret! ;)**

**Y'all like it? :) Again, sorry for the shortness. .**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
